thejusticeforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Ivanna
"You don't get to be an asshole. That's my job." "Fuck you, bitch. You fuck with my babies, I'll fuck you up so hard even fucking Satan won't be able to recognize your bitch ass." "Go to hell, asshole." "Death will be no escape for you." |General Information| {Birth Name} Ivanna Jayde Lareste {Nicknames} Mama Bear Mama Witch Mother Ivy J {Public Identity} Shard {Gender} Female {Species} Human {Age} Physically aged at 21 Chronologically aged at 42 {Profession} Sorceress {Affiliation} None {Rank} Master-level Witch {Place of Birth} Blytheville, Arkansas, Earth {Birthday} 28 March |Physical Information| {Hair Color} Cobalt Blue, Silver Lowlights {Hair Style} Flowing {Hair Length} 43 inches {Eye Color} Jade Green {Vision} 20/37(wears glasses) {Height} 6 feet 4 inches {Weight} 162 pounds {Skin Tone} Pale Caucasian {Body Type} Muscular Lithe {Sexual Orientation} Bisexual {Blood Type} A Positive {Health Problems} Infertile {Scars, Tattoos, and Piercings} Ivanna has a double-headed eagle tattooed on her back and her earlobes have small gauges in them, her bottom lip has snakebites, and her left nostril has a nose ring. Her belly button is also pierced. {Other Features} Ivanna is a woman with a slightly hourglass-shaped figure, but is very well muscled. {Standard Attire} Ivy wears a simple black tank top, leather pants, leather boots, and a leather duster with a hood and a pair of fingerless leather gloves or she wears a black satin gown with long sleeves that flare at the wrists. With both outfits, she wears black lipstick, eyeliner, eye shadow, and nail polish. {Voice} Ivy has a cultured southern Scottish accent, described as being both smooth as silk or rough as sandpaper, varying based upon her mood. She has a soft, maturely pitched voice that has been likened to a funeral bell ringing. Ivanna has a habit of speaking in monotone unless she takes actual interest in something, and when she does take interest, she speaks grimly. |Equipment Information| {Powers} Extra Sensory Perception This is the ability to sense everything around her for five meters by the way of sound, smell, touch, and taste. She can use Echolocation, feel the changes in air pressure, the subtlest shift in temperature or the world around her, and she can hear as low as -26kHz. Telekinesis and Telepathy Due to having a shard of the Mind Gem inside her body, Ivanna has access to the power of Telekinesis and Telepathy. She is capable of lifting up to five tons with her mind, and can send and receive mental messages, and hear people's thoughts if she desires to, up to a mile away. Nearly Unlimited Stamina Due to the presence of the shard of the Power Gem, Ivanna has almost unlimited stamina and her powers are increased ten times what they would normally be. If she draws on the shard for strength, she can have a strength increase of ten times, but no more. Agelessness Due to the presence of the Shards in her body, Ivanna's body has stopped aging because of the amount of power inside of her. Sorcery Ivanna is a master-level sorceress, specifically of Evocation, Abjuration, Transmutation, and Divination. She is skilled enough to be able to combat multiple opponents at once, but the trade off for such flexibility is raw power. While Ivanna can fight at her augmented full strength for up to three days, her natural full strength is not even half of the infamous Doctor Strange's, before he became the Sorcerer Supreme. She is a very flexible sorceress, capable of casting spells faster than most other sorcerers or casting them far slower than the average sorcerer, depending on how much power she wishes to put into them. Ivanna is also a journeyman-level Mystic Healer and Ritualist, as well as a novice in the art of Necromancy, capable of seeing, feeling, and conversing with the dead, but not much else. {Equipment} In the middle of Ivanna's forehead lies a shard of the shattered Power Gem, amplifying her powers tenfold. The shard has merged with her skin and skull, making it impossible to remove through normal means without killing her. She obtained this shard by mere chance when the Illuminati shattered the Power Gem trying to stop an incursion. Imbedded into the center of her collarbone, connecting them, is a shard of the Soul Gem. Much like the Power Gem, it has bonded to her bone and flesh, but her very body now depends on the gem for life. The gem grants Ivanna the ability to see into a person's soul, but unlike the Cold Light of Truth, she can be misled by someone who knows what is happening. The last shard inside her body, in the middle of her breasts, is a shard of the Mind Gem. Like the other two, the shard has bonded with her bone and flesh, and can no longer be removed without her death. Each of the shards are a mere ten millimeters wide and seven millimeters thick. They are barely a fraction as powerful as the full Infinity Gems, but they are still powerful in their own right. {Skills} Ivanna is extremely skilled at cooking, magic, torturing people, seducing people, talking her way into and out of nearly anything, and she is a contortionist. |Spiritual Information| {Religious Views} Ivanna doesn't worship any gods, though she respects them. She believes in the worship of the self, which is to say, she believes all men are gods, whether they recognize their potential or not, and that, through striving to one's own perfection, anyone can become a god. If Ivanna had to be placed in the same room as actual gods, she would offer them drinks and food, and treat them as she would anyone she deemed decent. If they demanded her worship, she would spite them, and if they asked why she didn't worship them, she'll just shrug and say she couldn't be bothered. {World Views} Ivanna sees the world as something that doesn't really effect her. All she cares about is herself and those she calls her children. {Political Beliefs} Ivanna is anachronistic. {Alignment} Chaotic Neutral |Psychological Information| {Personality} Ivanna is considered to be a dominating woman to the core. She is strict, well disciplined, but kind and passionate. She takes pride in herself and takes no shit from anyone. She has the mouth of a sailor, but she's a family woman, and though she seeks to make herself as perfect as she can be, she also seeks to help others achieve that goal. She is a carnal woman, taking pleasure in the so-called Seven Sins, and can best be described as an anti-hero. That said, Ivanna is an extremely lonely person. She has little in the way of social skills, and as skilled as she is at talking, she is not so skilled at making or keeping friends. Her relationships have consistently failed, leading her to one night stands, and she smokes and drinks for comfort. {Fears} Ivanna is deathly terrified of heights whilst on the ground, but if she gets into a high spot, such as on a roller coaster or a plane, there is little to no fear present. {Hobbies} Ivanna smokes and drinks in her spare time, but she also partakes in fleshy pleasures of the bedroom sort. {Ambitions} To be able to truthfully say she's perfect, find someone to be with, and settle down. |Other Information| {Biography} Ivanna was born on the twenty-eighth of March in the Earth-616 universe. Ivanna grew up in an extremely religious family, and life was okay when she was a child. Ivanna was extremely intelligent as a child, so her intelligence and bookworm behavior meant she didn't have a lot of friends growing up. When Ivanna was 11, she decided enough was enough, and wanted to make friends. But life was far from easy, as her father turned abusive and she was further ostracized by her peers, and on her thirteenth year of life, Ivy devoted herself to the Occult. She spent the next four years learning from the Internet and failing to recreate them. She felt weak, like she was pathetically strong. So, she did as she did best, and pitched a fit. In that fit, she woke her soul and a bolt of lightning struck the rock she'd just kicked into the air, turning it to dust and magma that fell onto the ground. And so, she spent the next two years honing that power. It was at that point that her universe diverged ever so slightly from the main Earth-616 universe, and things began to get odd. Ivy was nineteen when the Incursions began, and she wasn't all that far from where the Illuminati were trying to repel the incurring universe. When the gems shattered, the universe split into two, and Ivy was no longer part of the main Earth-616 universe. The shards, in her universe, were embedded in over two dozen individuals, some with more or less shards than others, some with larger or smaller shards than others. Ivy ended up with three of them in her body that were the exact same size. For the next seven months, things were changing. The people calling themselves the Shards of Infinity went into hiding after S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra began trying to capture them for their shards. Things were going decently for the Shards of Infinity as they banded together and learned to wield their shards properly. Not everyone had powers before, so the ones that did had to help the ones without them adjust to it. And then, a man by the name of Leo Braddock decided he wasn't satisfied with one shard, and the Shards fell into chaos. The conflict that was the War of the Shards lasted for an entire year, with people trying to save themselves or gather more shards to increase their own power. By the time the War ended, only Ivy and Leo remained. Leo had been collecting Shards while Ivy had been stealing them from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra, using her magic to avoid their security systems. Right out from under the Avenger's noses, Ivy stole a handful of shards, and on the edge of Hawaii's smallest island, she and Leo did battle. An occultist versus the heir to a billionaire's fortune. Fifty shards each, and the two's battle split the island in two. Ivy claimed victory when she trapped Leo behind a barrier and hastily summoned a demon in the middle of battle, trading it her fertility if it got her the shards Leo had. The demon complied and just before Leo could get free, his body was missing it's head and Ivy had the Shards. After the battle, Ivy rested on the island for a few hours, when the Avengers arrived, ready for a fight. Instead, they found an injured Ivanna, holding a pouch that was once her shirt with all one hundred shards of the Infinity gems in it bar the three she had in her body. They offered to relieve her of them, but she refused, and instead asked Iron Man if he knew where the infamous Doctor Strange lived. The whole trip there, Ivy heard the shards trying to seduce her into combining them into the Infinity Gems once again. She saw the idyllic world of the Soul Gem, her very own version of perfection. She saw herself with the ability to bend reality, time, and space. She saw herself wielding unlimited power, and she saw herself holding the full Mind Gem. She saw all this, but she didn't see the future she wanted. She never once saw her falling in love, or having any sort of family. So, when she stepped out of the taxi in front of Strange's home, she easily left all ninety seven shards on his porch step and walked away. The next decade of her life was devoted to perfecting her art. She met a good many people, and started a small family by adopting a few children, but soon, she found herself ripped from her dimension and into this one, with only a single message given to her: live. {Theme Song} General Strength From My Wounds - Lahmia Combat War is the Answer - Five Finger Death Punch Funeral Wrong Side of Heaven - Five Finger Death Punch